Blonde and Brown  A Glee Love Story part 1
by looneygagabird
Summary: Kurt returns from Daton Academy with a broken heart.


**Blonde and Brown**

A Glee Love Story

_I knew it was wrong, nobody wanted to see us together. I just couldn't resist, but neither could he . . . I think._

"Kurt," said Mercedes.

I turned to see her walking down the hallway, locked arms with Anthony from the football team. I opened my locker, still watching the two.

"Hey, Mercedes," I raised an eyebrow. "How's it going?"

"Good," said Mercedes. "Me and Anthony are going on a date tonight and Breadsticks!"

"But tonight we were suppose to have cheesy-chick-flick movie night."

Mercedes mouth dropped. She looked at me, then to Anthony, and then back to me. "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry, me and Anthony could cancel–"

I raised a hand to gesture her to stop. "No, it's fine. I'll find something else to do."

"Are you sure?" said Mercedes.

"Yeah, see you in Glee Club."

Mercedes smiled. "See you. And thank you. Will definitely to movie night next week."

Mercedes then looked at Anthony. He only nodded to me, I nodded back. The two then walked down the hall and turned a corner to the Science Wing.

I looked in my locker. It was just how I left it, a picture of my mom, dad and I. A magnet that said "Courage," and a picture of Blaine. I missed Blaine, we never really dated, but ever since he had thrown me under the bus back at Dalton Academy, I didn't want anything to do with him or that school. I was upset that Mercedes was now hanging out with Anthony all the time, I'd only been back a week, and I still was lonely as hell.

I looked at the picture of Blaine and then pulled it off. I closed my locker and walked down the hall. I looked at the picture again, smiled and then threw it away in a nearby trash can. "Bye," I said quietly. I then walked away and into the bathroom.

I walked into one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet. I cried, silently, but a waterfall of tears ran out of my eyes. I then began to whimper, and then wail. I covered my face and closed my eyes. "Why Blaine? Why?"

The bathroom door opened. "Hello?" I heard a voice.

I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Hello?"

The person began walking. Their footsteps were loud, and the noise echoed through the bathroom. And then the footsteps stopped. For about a minute I heard nothing and then sighed with relief. The stall door slowly opened. I screamed.

"Woah!" said Sam jumping back. "Sorry."

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked tensely.

"I heard crying and was curious . . . were _you_ crying?"

I looked at Sam. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I was." I stood up and walked past him and leaned against the sink.

Sam leaned against one of the stalls. "Something on your mind?"

I smiled. "It's just, Blaine."

"You're ex?"

"Kinda, we were never really dating, or at least in public. I can't stop thinking about him, but I want to."

"Why exactly?"

"Because, the reason I came back was because he threw me under the bus."

"How?"

I turned and looked at my reflection. "Everyone had suspicions me and Blaine were dating . . ."

"Well that's not so bad, I mean he's–you know–gay right?"

"Yeah, but people also thought I was telling you guys everything. They told Blaine that he needed to kick me out of their glee club, or they would kick him out. But he didn't want that, so long-story short. I was kicked out. And now I have no one anywhere. Rachel and Finn are always together, Mercedes and Anthony, Mike and Tina, Brit and Artie, you and Quinn–"

"Actually," Sam walked over to me. "Quinn and I broke up."

I looked at Sam. "What? When?"

"Few weeks ago actually."

"Why?"

"Things just weren't working out."

"Oh," I looked down at the floor. Sam's feet were huge compared to mine. I looked back up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I dumped her."

"Oh, but still," I looked at the graffiti on the stalls. Swear words were written all over, also graphic drawings of nude women and men. "I still can't stop thinking about Blaine."

Sam stepped closer to me and then leaned on the sink right next to me. He put his hand on my knee. "Honestly, if he dumped you like that, and embarrassed you, he's not the guy for you."

I looked at his eyes. They were so beautiful, I could see my own reflection in them. "Really?"

"Really. You need a guy more you're type."

"You mean gay?" I joked.

Sam laughed. "Well yeah, and a guy who wouldn't be afraid to stand up for you, and would respect you."

"Well in this school, I probably won't find someone like that. This is the most homophobic school in America."

Sam smiled. "You never know. Anything's possible."

"I guess so. I just wish I could meet that someone soon! I'm tired of being lonely."

Sam looked at me, I looked at him. "Me too."

I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. It felt so good. I opened my eyes and pulled away. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm–I'm–I have to go!" I ran out of the bathroom not looking back.

_Why did I do that? _I asked myself. _That was so stupid! But why didn't he push me away? Was–is Sam . . . gay? No! He couldn't he was dating Quinn! _

I grabbed my forehead and rubbed it. This was so confusing! I told myself I wouldn't fall for Sam. I knew it was wrong, nobody wanted to see us together. I just couldn't resist, but neither could he . . . I think.

"Kurt!"

I turned to see Sam running down the hall towards me.

"Sam I am so-so-so-so sorry!"

He ran up to me, grabbed my face and kissed me. "No sweat." He then turned and walked away.

"See ya," I said.

He turned and looked at me and winked.

I smiled, and turned and walked down the hall with a smile on my face. "Bye, Blaine," I said to myself.

To be continued . . . 


End file.
